


He Promised

by DracoMaleficium



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/pseuds/DracoMaleficium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the two princes share a tender moment before Folken Fanel rides out to fight the dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble meme on my lj for [bluealoe](http://bluealoe.livejournal.com) who requested something for "Escaflowne", a childhood memory of Van and/or Folken.

“Promise me you will come back,” demanded Van for the hundredth time, gazing up into his brother’s eyes; the burning sky above their heads had by now assumed almost a matching shade of red.

Folken smiled and ruffled his unruly hair affectionately, glancing up at the sun setting over the horizon. “I promise,” he repeated softly. 

“And you will be the best king Fanelia has ever had, next to Father?” Van shifted on his spot on the grass, clinging to his brother’s arm. Folken’s expression darkened slightly, but the prince nodded slowly, eyes set on the horizon. “I’ll try,” he whispered. “But I will come back. I promise you.”

Van beamed at him and turned his own, hopeful gaze towards the blazing sky, thoughts now set entirely at ease. There was no doubt that Folken would come back with the dragon’s heart.

After all, he promised.


End file.
